1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image forming devices having a scanning unit swingably attached thereto above a printing unit.
2. Related Art
As an example of image forming devices with a scanning unit swingably attached thereto above a printing unit, an image forming device has been known which has a dome-shaped positioning section for positioning the scanning unit relative to the printing unit and a lock member for preventing the scanning unit from being swung so as to be opened when a user operates the scanning unit (e.g., see Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-119474).